Widdershins
The Irish demon summoner played by Zachary Weber in The Five Moons of Japan. Character Sheet You are the demon summoner recruited to the Maho-Reiji Guild by Susano during the last leg of his global conquest. Growing up with a party of shady traveling gypsies in Ireland, one of the Islands of the Britons, you’ve always had great interest in the sinister arcane. You never knew your parents and spent most of your childhood reading through all the books you could on dark arts (and learning plenty of tips from your travelmates. They raised you collectively and were happy to help). When you were 13, the age at which a member of your party was expected to choose his or her magic art and stage name, you decided to take up summoning and took the name “Widdershins.” Your real name is James Toppleburg. The basics of the art of summoning are as follows: a summoner can only summon non-human holy and unholy entities. Using either a holy or unholy magical artifact, a summoner makes an incantation out of a description of what it is he wishes to summon. The summoning itself also requires physical closeness to the realm he wishes to summon from. When the summoning is complete, a summoner can set his summon with his personal Summoner’s Seal, a mark written in a mixture of cauldron-boiled seawater and the summoner’s own blood. The Summoner’s Seal binds the summon to the summoner until the seal is removed or the entity is destroyed. Physical contact with the summon can lend a summoner some of its powers. Learning the art of summoning is a tedious process that takes many years of training to master. Many have tried and given up, resulting in an overall low total number of summoners in the world. You, however, are not one to give up easily. Plus, you really do love this stuff. After you’d tackled the 3-year reading and studying portion of your training, you obtained your unholy artifact (a piece of petrified hellfire) and attempted a demon summoning. Unfortunately, the summoning of unholy entities can only take place below sea level, a land feature rare in Ireland. Determined to summon a demon, you decided to venture elsewhere in search of low land. Through your travels, you have managed to summon many assorted demons, gradually increasing in greatness as you went, but you were never quite satisfied enough to Seal any of them. Then, 1 year ago, something very unexpected happened: you met another summoner. His name was Joel Goldsmith and he told you about a place in the seas south of a sunless nation called Nippon. This place was known as the Pentagram Islands, the lowest place in the world, full of strange and sinister magic where Nippon’s mystical beings were said to have fallen, and thus the perfect place to attempt your dream demon summoning. You ventured there and performed the summoning. From each of the five Pentagram Islands arose a demon, each of a different element. However, none of them could remember anything about themselves other than their names: the Fire demon Tahu, the Water demon Kappa, the Wind demon Tengu, the Earth demon Oni, and the Lightning demon Hotaru. You had finally brought forth summons worthy of Sealing. Watching this whole affair, impressed and with great interest, was the Nippon storm god Susano and his brigade. They were just returning to Nippon to conquer it and Susano invited you to join them. Feeling very proud of yourself, you happily agreed. World conquest sounded like the perfect opportunity to test out your new demons. You have spent the past 2 months traveling to Nippon. The Concept The common Wayfinder usage of the word Widdershins has to do with all the circles: if you go widdershins rather than sun-circle, you summon demons (probably popularized from Discworld) and is related to the idea of 'thumbs-to-the-left' during intention circle. It is, in general, a really interesting concept, and everyone should go look it up! Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan